


I'll See You in 12 Hours

by MeChewChew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Pilot Kise Ryouta, Police Officer Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise leaves for a flight that morning. Aomine's team is called to Tokyo Airport that afternoon. A plane crashes that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You in 12 Hours

"Daikicchi! I have to go! The flight is at 6:00!" Kise said, squirming as Aomine wrapped an arm around his waist and pecked his cheek. Kise stood at the counter in the kitchen of their quaint house, fixing a sandwich for himself and a plentiful lunch for his lover. His dark pilot uniform fit him perfectly as always and his hat was already on his head so he couldn't forget it when he left.

"It's so early, Ryouta," Aomine mumbled tiredly, laying his head on Kise's shoulder, "Do you really have to get there an hour early? The sun isn't even up."

Kise rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch, he had about fifteen minutes before he had to check in at 5:00. "Some of us don't have the leisure of slacking off each morning," he teased, putting his sandwich in a plastic bag to eat on the way to the airport and set it on the counter. He placed his hands over Aomine's and turned his head to nuzzle his hair.

"It's only a 3 hour flight to Seoul, across the sea and back. I'll be back by 5 at the latest," Kise said comfortingly, placing a kiss on Aomine's head and squeezing his hands. "That's about," Kise hummed, doing the math, "twelve hours? You've gone longer without seeing me, Daikicchi. Besides, even with the usual flight setbacks, I think I'll be back before dinner!" He smiled.

Aomine just groaned and lifted his head, turning Kise's body towards him as he bent down slightly to place a kiss on his lips. Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Aomine tightened his hold around Kise's waist and pulled his head back to place his forehead against the pilot's. He looked into Kise's golden eyes, watching them shine as the sun slowly rose.

"I love you, Ryota," he whispered, a small smile gracing his face.

"I love you too, Daikicchi!" Kise replied excitedly, a wide grin on his face.

The stayed like that a moment, gold eyes reflecting into sapphire before melting into another gentle kiss.

A ringing interrupted their moment and Kise checked his phone, his eyes widening as he saw the time. "I have to go! I'll have to run to get there in time now," he pouted, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the sandwich in one hand.

"I'll see you later, Daikicchi!" Kise said, giving Aomine one last peck on the cheek before fumbling to put his shoes on and running out of the house.

"See you, Ryouta" Aomine said, leaning on the door frame and watching his lover run down the street.

Aomine yawned and closed the door, walking up the stairs slowly and flopping onto the bed. He turned his head to check the time. The red numbers flashed 5:00 and Aomine sighed.

_'12 hours at the latest'_

He turned back into the pillow and groaned, he didn't have to get up for work until 9:00 and he was stuck awake worrying about Kise. He forced himself to close his eyes and relax, eventually falling asleep after an hour.

-

"Hello flight 012, this is your pilot, Kise Ryouta, speaking! Our estimated flight time from Tokyo to Seoul is two hours and forty minutes. Please pay attention to the safety video and prepare for takeoff!" Kise said cheerily, turning the mic off as the Korean translator spoke next.

His co-pilot sighed and looked at him, "how are you so happy in the morning?"

Kise laughed, "because I just have a lot of happiness, would you like for me to share some with you?" he teased.

His co-pilot rolled his eyes and smiled back, taking a sip of his coffee. He finished and threw the cup away and buckled his seatbelt.

"Ready?" he asked Kise.

"Ready!" Kise replied.

"Auxillary fuel pump?"

"Off."

"Flight controls?"

"Free and correct."

"Engine idle?"

"Checked."

The co-pilot continued reading off the pre-takeoff list as Kise checked them off.

"And finally, seatbelts?"

"Fastened, so we can be safe!" Kise said giggled, giving the pilot a thumbs up.

Kise pressed the button for the mic, "aircrew please get ready for takeoff." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing. Getting the okay signal from his co-pilot, Kise started lift off, making a loop around the airport and quickly ascending into the sky.

Kise always loved this part, when the plane would break through the lowest barrier of clouds and the blue sky opened up. In the vast openness of the air, there was a freedom like no other. No one else around, just the passengers and crew journeying across the Earth together. He leveled the plane and checked to make sure the plane was on track, adjusting their angle slightly.

He let out a big sigh, a smile adorning his face as he set the plane on autopilot and stretched, "that's always the most stressful part," he said.

His co-pilot snorted, "you say this every time"

Kise pouted, "because it is!"

The two watched the skies and kept a close eye on the control panel around them that told of the plane's status, occasionally getting reports from the crew serving the passengers. It was an easy ride from here to Seoul.

-

The alarm rung loudly at 9:00 and Aomine grunted, slamming his hand over it to turn it off. He forced his body into a sitting position, holding his head in his hand, elbow resting on his knee. After five minutes, he mustered the energy to get off the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash up.

He dragged his feet towards his closet, lazily putting on his police uniform. One leg at a time, button the shirt then tuck it in, don't forget socks, and a tie to finish off. He yawned and grabbed his hat, stepping down the stairs and to the kitchen.

He grabbed the lunchbox Kise made earlier in the morning out of the fridge and stuffed it in his bag. Tucking a water bottle under his arm, he went to put his shoes on. Giving the house one last scan, he walked outside and locked the door behind him. Sighing once more, he started walking towards the station, looking up at the clear sky.

'It's a good day for a flight, he should've landed the first flight already.'

-

Kise pouted, laying his head on his hands, his elbows resting on his knees as he bent over a seat in the aircrew lounge at the Seoul airport.

"I hate this part," he complained, "it's so booooring."

"We have an hour left until the next flight," his co-pilot reminded him.

Kise groaned, taking his phone out and sending a message to Aomine.

 

**To: Daikicchi**

Daikicchi! I have to wait another hour until the next flight back! ( ≧Д≦)

 

**From: Daikicchi**

You could think of me and jack off in the bathroom

 

**To: Daikicchi**

━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン That's dirty, Ahominecchi! Why do I even talk to you! <(｀^´)>

 

**From: Daikicchi**

Because you love me

 

Kise blushed a light red as he stared at the last text, butterflies in his stomach despite it being their fifteenth year in the relationship.

 

**To: Daikicchi**

I love you too! (°◡°♡).:｡

 

**From: Daikicchi**

I gotta get to work now, call me when you get back

 

**To: Daikicchi**

Daikicchi is really working?!! (≧∇≦*) will do!

 

Kise locked his phone and put it in his pocket, getting up and taking a walk around the area.

 

_He and Aomine had gotten together after Touou lost to Seirin in their first high school Winter Cup. The taller boy had called him for a one on one and Kise couldn't resist. He showed up to find Aomine handing him a bouquet of roses, a blush settling on his cheeks._

_"Aominecchi?!" Kise shouted in surprise, staring at the roses then at the other boy._

_"Um..." Aomine had stuttered out, "Would you like to..."_

_Kise leaned eagerly towards him with his hands balled together on his chest, his heart beating loudly._

_Aomine groaned and slapped himself, "Do you want to go out with me!" He shouted, thrusting the roses into Kise's hands and looking to the side._

_Kise looked at him, frozen. He reached out for the roses slowly, wrapping both of his hands around Aomine’s_

_"Yes, Aominecchi," he said softly with a light squeeze._

_Aomine snapped his head back to look at Kise, eyes wide._

_Kise laughed and let go of Aomine's hand, jumping towards him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Aomine smiled brightly back at him, a short laugh leaving his mouth as he brought his hands around Kise's waist and held him tightly, slightly lifting him from the ground._

_The bouquet of roses laid next to them on the court, forgotten in the midst of their happiness._

 

Kise had stopped at some point in his walk and seated himself on a random bench. His phone vibrated and Kise saw a message from his co-pilot. He groaned. It was going to be his second time almost being late to check in today.

He ran to recheck himself in and situated himself in the cockpit. He introduced himself to the passengers over the mic again and the two pilots ran over the checklist.

"Aircrew, we are about to take off," Kise said into the mic, getting himself settled for the return trip.

The plane ascended into the sky once more, none of the people on board knowing that their descent wouldn't go as planned.

-

Aomine gave a big sigh of relief as he finished the last report. He cracked his fingers and leaned back into the chair, the back reclining just the slightest. He yawned then checked the time on his phone, 1:00. Kise should be on his flight back now.

He got up and stretched, leaving his phone on the table and grabbing the lunchbox out of his bag. He was about to go microwave it when the message came. The loudspeaker turned on and their chief spoke urgently.

“We have an emergency. All officers are to report to Tokyo airport. A plane has lost control on its return loop to the airport.”

Aomine felt his heart drop.

He dropped his lunch on the table and ran out with the other officers in the room. He hopped into a car and flicked the siren on, speeding out of the station and towards the airport.

_‘It can’t be. Please don’t let it be his.’_

Aomine braked in front of the airport and followed the other officers running towards the center of the building. He caught a flash of a television screen, an image of a plane falling straight down burning into his head. They stood in a semi-circle around their chief as he yelled out orders.

“A plane has lost its engines, we don’t have a clear view on the situation yet. You all need to evacuate the citizens, keep them away from this area. The plane is on track to descend over the ocean, but we need to be cautious. Anything could happen.”

Aomine swallowed, feeling a large lump in his throat. He saluted to the chief and began his duty numbly. He pointed the citizens to exits, telling them to stay away and that they had the situation under control. But that was a lie. He didn’t know anything. He couldn’t offer any comfort. He could barely hold himself together as he shooed the families there to pick up their loved ones from that descending plane away.

“What’s going on?!”

“My sister is on that plane!”

“Is it going to crash?”

Aomine continued to push the persistent people back, telling them that he didn’t know, but they had to evacuate for their safety. The more he repeated himself, the worst he felt. He didn’t know, he didn’t know, he didn’t know, _goddammit_.

_He didn’t know if Kise was on that plane or not._

-

It all happened too suddenly.

“Captain, we’re leaning too far to the right.” The co-pilot spoke up.

Kise turned his attention to the several indicators on their panel, his eyes widening as he roamed to the engines, “we’re going too far right,” he repeated in a whisper.

“Engine 4 is down. Take over and set the autopilot to turn the plane far left to try and balance us out,” Kise commanded, standing up as calmly as he could as the co-pilot took his seat.

“Restart engine 4.” He said into his headpiece to the engineer.

“We’re at 40,000 feet and dropping quickly Kise-san!” the co-pilot yelled out.

“The engine won’t restart,” the engineer replied.

Kise felt his heart skip a beat.

He held onto the pilot chair, watching their distance from the ground decrease.

No.

The water, they were over the Pacific Ocean on their loop back to the airport.

He gripped the chair back and spoke into his headpiece again, “please try to restart it again,” he pleaded to the engineer.

“The speed is decreasing! Kise-san, we’re going to roll to the right regardless of the autopilot rolling left!” The co-pilot yelled.

“It engine won’t restart!”

“35,000 feet!”

“The passengers are all buckled in!”

The plane took a sudden, sharp roll to the right.

Kise held onto the seat tightly as the plane turned on its side. He rested his legs on the co-pilot’s original chair to push himself up somehow. He looked at the control panel once more and his heart stopped.

“Engine 3!” He screamed into the mic, “engine 3 has gone down, can you restart engine 3!”

He waited for a reply, hearing the agitation coming from the 400 passengers on the plane.

“Engine 3, goddammit!” Kise yelled into the headpiece again.

“30,000 feet!”

“We’re so close,” he said, his voice breaking. He wasn’t sure who he was talking to anymore. Was he just comforting himself? “We’re almost at the airport, if we could just _hang on._ ”

“Kise-san,” the engineer said quietly.

“Yes?” the captain replied hesitantly.

They all knew what was coming next.

“Engines 3 and 4 have completely blown out,” The engineer said solemnly.

“This plane is going down.”

-

The citizens had been evacuated and all that was left to do was to wait. The police gathered together to watch the live coverage of the plane. Nothing was said about who was on the plane. People were still hoping for a miracle. They weren’t going to get one, Aomine knew.

“This just in, two engines on the same side of the plane are completely down,” the news reporter said.

Aomine didn’t register the television nor the people around him. He was numb. His eyes were glued on the blurry video of the plane spiraling downwards. There was no hope for that plane now. He clasped his hands together, a hopeless wish whispered from his mouth.

_“Please don’t let it be his plane.”_

-

The plane lurched roughly once more and suddenly they were facing the down.

Screams erupted from the passengers behind them and several bangs were heard from loose food carts. Kise himself was tossed to the dashboard of the plane, groaning at the impact of his shoulder. He looked out the window and gasped.

They were nose diving towards the ground.

Kise looked at his co-pilot, all hope lost.

His co-pilot swallowed and gave him a small nod.

Kise closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling and opening eyes a moment later to try to calm his voice. He reached across the co-pilot to the mic and pressed the button, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking…and I’m sorry. Two of our engines have failed…” Kise took a sharp breath.

“This plane is going down. Into the ocean.”

He paused and took a shuttering breath.

“Please use your mobile devices to contact loved ones.”

Kise broke away from the mic, tears in his eyes. He struggled to sit in the co-pilot’s seat as they had switched earlier. He pressed his feet against the control panel to push into the seat and buckle himself in against the spinning gravity.

“20,000 feet” the co-pilot said quietly.

“Please, call your family,” Kise told him.

He tried to give his captain a smile, “you too, Kise-san. You’ve been a great captain to work with.”

“You too,” Kise replied, giving him his best smile, the ends of it wobbling.

Kise opened his phone, tapping on Aomine’s name and brought the phone to his ear.

-

15,000 feet

-

Aomine’s phone vibrated unnoticed, sitting on his desk next to the lunchbox Kise had made that morning.

-

10,000 feet

-

Kise finished his message, a sad smile creeping across his face as he watched the water come closer and closer to them.

-

5,000 feet

-

Silence rang throughout the airport as the plane hit the water.

Then, the world exploded.

People were screaming, crying, chaos filled the airport. News reporters were scrambling to get a hold of any information. He heard his fellow officers failing to control the crowd as he was pushed back and forth.

“head first”

“400 passengers and 15 crew members”

He didn’t care about these facts, he wanted a list of names. He wanted a list of names that didn’t involve Kise’s. He watched blankly as a crew of airport managers made their way through the crowd to find the list of names. The screens were quickly replaced by a list of names, continuously rolling like a tape.

One of the screens still reporting the news caught his eye and he pushed against the crowd to get to it. He stood nearly directly below it and craned his neck up, listening to the caster report the names of the crew onboard the plane.

One of his fellow officers noticed him and walked towards him as the news reporter said the last name.

“Captain, Kise Ryouta, 31 years, a prodigy and experienced pilot”

Aomine blinked at the picture of Kise they had used and bowed his head, slowly raising a hand to cover his mouth, gripping his face tightly.

His chest felt tight.

He couldn’t swallow.

He couldn’t breathe.

His eyes stung.

Everything hurt.

Tears spilled out of his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. His other hand tore at his chest as if he wanted to rip his heart out.

He screamed. A noise so broken and deformed by the hand clenching his mouth shut.

He doesn’t remember what happened after that moment. He felt hands trying to hold him down. Eyes full of sadness looked at him. His throat burned. A sharp pain flared on his arm, then there was nothing.

.

.

.

He awoke slowly, his eyes still heavy and shut. He was lying on an unknown mattress and the smell of antiseptic filled the room. He tried to move his limbs, but they wouldn’t budge. He willed his eyes to open, cracking them open slightly after a minute.

It was white. He was still wearing his police uniform. He tugged at his arms again and looked down. There were restraints on him.

He heard someone walk over and they leaned down. It was his chief and a doctor.

“Aomine-san, we just had to restrain you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. Would you like me to remove them?” The doctor asked softly.

He gave a soft grunt in reply, his throat wasn’t cooperating at all.

The doctor released the restraints and Aomine moved his hands to his stomach, his awareness coming back quickly. The doctor checked his stats and asked him several questions.

“Do you remember anything?”

“I…don’t remember anything after…” Aomine went silent, but they understood what he meant.

The doctor nodded at the chief, leaving after his message, “he can leave when the medication wears off, have a good day Aomine-san.”

The chief pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, looking at Aomine, “We sedated you to calm you down. You may take as long off as you need. We have already paid your hospital fees.”

“Thanks,” Aomine said hoarsely, turning his head away from the chief and staring dazedly at the door. The chief took his leave and left Aomine alone in the small hospital room.

-

Aomine was discharged an hour later and walked slowly back to the station, eyes on the ground. He didn’t care if he ran into other people. The journey took an extra twenty minutes, but he got there in the end. As he walked in, the room went silent. He went straight to his desk and picked up his bag, stuffing the lunch box inside and shoving his phone in his pocket. He walked out without another word.

He looked at the sky while going home, if he could even call it that anymore. He watched the sky turn from blue to pink to orange as he slowly walked towards his residency. He fumbled with his keys while unlocking the door. He stepped inside and relocked the door, taking his shoes off after. He paused as he stepped into the hallway, looking forward into the kitchen where Kise would normally be.

“I’m home,” he said, his voice just over a whisper.

“You’re not home,” Aomine whispered to himself, taking out his phone to check the time.

It was 5:00.

“You said you’d be back in twelve hours for dinner.” He walked into the empty kitchen.

He saw that he had a voicemail and immediately dropped his bag on the floor, following along with it and seating himself on the cold tiles. He leaned against the cabinets and tapped on the voicemail, shakily holding the phone against his ear.

 _‘Daikicchi!’_ Kise’s voice rang out across the speaker.

_‘I know I said I’d be home for dinner…but I can’t make it, I’m sorry!’_

Aomine bowed his head, “what are you apologizing for, idiot.”

 _‘Make sure the house stays clean!! I know you don’t really cook, but you have to, okay? To stay strong and fit!’_ Kise laughed.

 _‘If you don’t keep up your health, how can we one on one?’_ Kise’s voice broke at the end of the sentence.

There was a moment of silence before Kise began talking again.

_‘Daikicchi…you have to take care of yourself, okay? Eat, sleep, relax.’_

Aomine pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head in between as tears spilled down his face.

_‘It’s okay to ask for help. Ask Momocchi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, okay?’_

The message went quiet again with only the sound of Kise’s breathing to keep it going.

 _‘Daikicchi,’_ he could hear the smile in Kise’s voice, _‘I love you. I love you. I love you so much, you’ve made me really happy…I love you, now and forever.’_

‘You have no more messages.’

Aomine doesn’t know how long he sat on the kitchen floor crying.

He doesn’t know how many times he replayed the message that night.

He only stops when his phone runs out of battery.

-

He wakes up the next morning in pain. His body is sore from sleeping in that position and he feels like thousands of needles are ravaging his insides. He can barely open his eyes from the crying he did last night and his nose feels congested. He reaches over to his bag sluggishly and pulls out the lunch box and phone charger. He pushes himself up with his arms on the counter and plugs his phone in to charge.

He stares at the lunchbox in his hands.

It’s the last one he’ll ever get from Kise.

He takes slow steps until he gets to the microwave and finally puts the meal in, pressing the minute button and watching the numbers tick down one by one. When the timer is done, he takes the box out and grabs a pair of chopsticks from the drawer.

He places the lunchbox on the counter with his phone and pulls up a picture of Kise.

“Thank you for the meal,” he says, running his thumb over the screen.

He tries to smile as he eats since Kise always thought meals tasted better when you’re in a good mood.

He finally looks at his food and his smile is breaking at the ends. He didn’t need chopsticks, Kise had made him teriyaki burgers, his favorite.

He takes the first bite and he can’t hold up the smile.

He takes the second bite and a tear slips down his face.

Accompanied by another.

And another.

_“It tastes good, Ryouta”_

-

It’s been one week since the crash. A memorial was made at the airport for those who died in the crash last week. The nation was mourning together for the 415 lives that were lost.

Aomine hasn’t left his house, hasn’t picked up any of his calls.

Finally a knock comes one day.

Two knocks, three knocks, four, five, until it was continuous.

He opens the door annoyed, but it quickly turns to surprise as he sees his friends there. Momoi is standing center with Kuroko and Akashi as the others hover around them. They’re all carrying bags of sorts as they crowd towards the door, seeking entrance.

“Dai-chan”

“Ahomine”

“Mine-chin”

“Daiki.”

Aomine steps to the side and lets them in. Once they’re settled, they lead Aomine towards the living room that has only one couch. They seat him on it and sit on the floor, surrounding him.

“What is this,” Aomine finally asks, his voice raw.

Momoi gives him a small smile and offers him a pouch with both of her hands. He takes it slowly, observing it. He finally opens it and turns it upside down.

A blue earring tumbles into his open palm and he stares at it.

“This is Ryouta’s,” he finally says after a minute of silence.

“They managed to pull it from the wreck!” Momoi tried to say comfortingly.

“We also brought you snacks, Mine-chin” Murasakibara says as he rummages through his bag.

“Food also, not just snacks,” Midorima adds in without a trace of his usually annoyance.

“We’ll help you get over it, idiot” Kagami says.

“We’re here for you, Aomine,” Akashi says with a nod.

“We all miss Kise-kun too,” Kuroko finishes as Momoi pulls him up.

They both hug Aomine, Kuroko staring at the others to follow suit. They come slowly, awkwardly wrapping their arms around each other in a group hug.

They break off soon and Momoi drags Kuroko into the kitchen, Kagami following suit to actually cook. Murasakibara pushes Aomine into the kitchen to join everyone and they don’t pressure him to talk or anything. He just sits at the table and watches their antics. After half an hour, they’re all sharing a meal together.

“A moment of silence,” Akashi says, “for Ryouta.”

They sit there, heads bowed for a minute.

“I think that’s enough, let’s eat,” Akashi says with a small smile.

They eat silently at first, but eventually it turns back into their middle school lunches, but with Kagami this time. Midorima and Murasakibara are arguing, Akashi is talking with Kuroko, and Kagami is fighting with Aomine over something trivial.

It’s that dinner that Aomine smiles for the first time since the crash.

-

They all accompany Aomine to the mall to get his ear pierced the next day, much to his protesting. Aomine barely flinches as they press it in and he admires it in the mirror. Now he’ll have a piece of Kise with him at all times. The group spends the rest of the day at the mall shopping around, having fun with one another.

They drop Aomine at home together and give him one last encouraging talk for the night.

“We’re here for you, Dai-chan! Pick up your phone sometime!!” Momoi yells.

The others nod along in agreement. “If you ever need company, all of us are always close by, Daiki,” Akashi reminds him.

“Have a goodnight, Aomine-kun” Kuroko says, prompting the others to say farewell also.

They watch as Aomine goes into the house before walking to the train station.

“Oh,” Kagami says, “how did they find that earring in the ocean?”

Momoi gives him a sad smile, “they didn’t…we bought it a few days ago. Just so…he has something to hang onto.”

Kagami nods solemnly in understanding and they continue their walk slowly.

Everything was going to be okay, they had made Aomine smile in the past few days and that was really all that mattered to them at the moment.

-

Aomine stares at the picture of Kise he framed in his hand. It was a pretty recent picture, one of Kise’s selfies out of the many he sends to Aomine. He liked this one the best, but for no particular reason. It could be the bright smile on Kise’s face, or the signature wink and peace sign, or the blue earring shining in the light.

The moon shone past his white curtains and illuminated the room with a gentle light as Aomine spoke.

“I got my ear pierced today. Now I get what you go through with this thing every day,” Aomine chuckled as he ran his finger along the small hoop, “I don’t know if it looks that good on me, it probably looks a lot better on you, but everything looks good on you so it’s not fair.”

He sighed, “I know it’s not actually yours,”

“but it’s the thought that counts, right?” he joked, smiling to himself. He could imagine Kise going on about how Aomine should be lucky that they had such good friends and to cherish them more.

He ran his fingers over the picture and placed it back on the night stand. He turned to his side and looked at it, his eyelids slowly falling as sleep washed over him.

“I’ll take care of the house and of our friends, but most importantly I’ll take care of myself.”

“I’ll eat, sleep, relax, everything, okay?”

“You don’t have to worry, Ryouta.”

_“I love you too, from now until forever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If I go down with this ship, I'm dragging all of you down with me lol


End file.
